1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an inlet adapter for use with a fluid testing device, and more specifically, to an inflatable universal inlet adapter configured to form a fluid tight seal with the fluid system under test when the inlet adapter is inflated.
2. Related Art
There are many useful systems which contain and/or operate using a fluid (gas, liquid or combination of both). For example, automobiles have several systems which contain and utilize a fluid in their operation including the air intake/induction system, fuel system, the exhaust system, the heating, cooling and ventilation (HVAC) system, and the hydraulic power steering and brake systems, to name a few. Moreover, numerous industrial machines, household HVAC systems, and other devices utilize a fluid to operate. Such fluids include, for example, gases such as air or evaporated system liquid, fuel, hydraulic fluids, manufactured gases and liquids, and many other fluids.
In almost all circumstances, it is important, and in many cases crucial, that these fluid systems be properly sealed to prevent leakage of the system fluid or to prevent additional fluid/gases from entering the system. As an example, in a conventional internal combustion automobile air intake/induction system, the intake ducting and vacuum lines must be thoroughly sealed to prevent additional air from entering the system. The reason for this is that the leaks bypass the air filtration system to allow for unfiltered air containing contaminants to enter the system causing harm to the internal combustion engine and its components. In addition, the contaminated air enters the system unmetered (after the mass airflow sensor) which causes the vehicle to run lean. The on board engine management system will attempt to correct the air fuel mixture issue by adding more fuel which ultimately reduces fuel economy and hurts performance. In exhaust systems, it is important that the system is sealed in order to maintain the efficiency of the system and to ensure the many measurements relayed to the engine management system from temperature and oxygen sensors are accurate. A small air leak near an oxygen sensor may cause a diagnostic trouble code to trip the check engine light. Without checking for leaks, a technician may simply replace the oxygen sensor and reset the engine management system only to have the vehicle returned a few days later for the same issue. Again, faulty readings from sensors may cause the engine management system to increase fuel input as an attempt at solving the issue which only serves to increase fuel consumption and reduce fuel economy. As more vehicles are boosted or turbocharged, these higher pressures create even greater challenges for technicians. Some boost leaks only occur when the engine is running under load. A small leak in an exhaust system near the turbocharger of a heavy duty truck can cause inconsistent, too often or not enough, regeneration of the diesel particulate filter. This could result in either plugging up the DPF or perhaps running out of the diesel exhaust fluid or regeneration fluid either of which could render the vehicle inoperable. Leaks in either the intake or the exhaust system of boosted vehicles can wreak havoc with the information transmitted by pressure, temperature and oxygen sensors with the engine management systems altering fuel trim with incorrect data, thus reducing fuel economy and performance. High pressure diagnostic leak detectors or smoke machines have been developed that can recreate boost in a service center with the engine safely off.
In many cases, leaks in fluid systems are very difficult to detect and/or locate because the leak is small or in a location not easily accessible. Accordingly, a variety of devices have been devised to detect leaks in fluid systems. The most common diagnostic leak detectors utilize a visual indicator to locate a leak so that the leak may be repaired. The visual indicator is dispensed into the fluid system and leaks are detected by locating places on the system where the visual indicator is escaping the system.
Vaporized smoke is generally most useful for detecting leaks in gas systems and systems which have vapors. In general, devices for producing smoke for leak detection comprise a sealed chamber in which smoke is generated by vaporizing a smoke-producing fluid using a heating element. The smoke within the sealed chamber is forced out of the chamber through an outlet port by air pressure from a source of compressed air or gas pumped into the sealed chamber. This technology has become an essential tool for technicians to find all sorts of leaks including leaks in air induction systems, charged air coolers, turbochargers, exhaust systems, axels, climate control modules, central locking systems, wind and water leaks, driver cabins, sleeper cabins, doghouse canopy (e.g., cabin engine cover), air conditioning systems, coolant systems, etc.
Critical to most any fluid detection system is an inlet adapter which is able to mate the diagnostic leak detector to the system under test. In most cases, the inlet adaptor must contain the test fluid/vapor at the inlet end by making a fluid-tight seal. Historically, intake systems and exhaust systems have been tested using a cone-type adaptor inserted by hand with a diagnostic leak detector. However, these cone-type adaptors are typically only effective in openings that are substantially round, have enough interior clearance to insert the adaptor cone, and have an interior dimension no greater or smaller than the size limitations of the adaptor cone. The adaptor cones may only have a size range of a few inches and one might require multiple sizes and yet still not create a sufficient connection because of the limitations above. Technicians have been creative in finding temporary solutions when the cone adaptors did not fit. As an example, they might cover an opening with a latex glove or wrap the air filter in plastic and introduce vapor into the system through a vacuum or other line in the system. Historically, most intake and exhaust systems had round ports by which to utilize a cone adaptor so this method worked effectively.
There have been a number of developments recently that have made the above method and device much less effective. No longer is the intake ducting of most every vehicle substantially round with plenty of clearance to insert a cone adaptor. Many vehicles today have rectangular or oblong shaped intake ducting and the clearance has been reduced with smaller vehicles having sharp angles in ductwork. Furthermore, many vehicles today have rectangular exhaust tips or dual exhaust tips that cannot be serviced with a cone adaptor. In addition, boosted engines (with turbochargers or supercharges) have leaks that are typically present under load where the boost can be 10 PSI to 15 PSI, or in some cases over 20 PSI. These types of tiny leaks only make themselves known at high pressures (e.g., 10-20 PSI or higher). A conventional cone adaptor typically cannot be utilized at such higher pressures.
In view of the high pressure requirements, high pressure diagnostic leak detectors have been developed which produce smoke at elevated pressures for testing the fluid integrity of the fluid system. Inlet adapters are typically used with these high pressure diagnostic leak detectors; however, the inlet adapters are typically customized for use with a fluid system having conduits which are of one specific size and configuration.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a universal inlet adapter configured to deliver pressurized smoke into most all fluid systems. The present invention addresses this need, as will be discussed in more detail below.